1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to digital video. More particularly, the present invention relates to rendering digital video rendering.
2. Background Art
Sports are widely watched and enjoyed by many people, from dedicated sports fans to casual spectators. While just watching the game or match by itself is already exciting, the addition of supplemental commentary, statistics, analysis, and visuals may deepen viewer appreciation of the techniques and strategies used by the sports players. Viewers can keep tabs on the running statistics of their favorite players, view simulations of various potential game plans, and learn about the planning and strategy involved in past replays. In this manner, new spectators can quickly get up to speed on game rules and common scenarios, whereas seasoned fans can deepen their knowledge of specific strategies and detailed statistics.
Some examples of such supplemental content may include statistics marquees, player profile screens, and other information. However, much of this supplemental content is traditionally presented either on a reserved static portion of the screen or on a separate screen. Separate screens may distract viewers from primary footage of the game, whereas static locations might be difficult for viewers to read and focus. Both situations are less than ideal. On the other hand, placing such supplemental content on a more flexible, dynamically locatable overlay traditionally requires manual path adjustment to avoid interfering and obscuring other onscreen objects, a potentially time consuming and error prone process.
Accordingly, there is a need to overcome the drawbacks and deficiencies in the art by providing a way to present dynamically moving overlays without requiring manual positioning adjustments.